Weiss et Noir
by Reaper1701
Summary: Como siempre otra fiesta de elite, la misma cantaleta de siempre esperemos alguien cambie para bien esta velada. Male! Blake x Weiss. Monochrome. Este fic participa en el reto #3 "Gender Change" del foro La Academia Beacon.


Era una fiesta como las de siempre, de esas que tanto le aburrian, todo era monotono. Ver los mismos rostros que por enfrente te sonrien y por tus espaldas desean arrebatarte todo; "convivir" con su familia pretendiendo ser tan felices como la pintura en el despacho de su padre. Como detestaba aquel ambiente, ella no queria ser heredera de el nido de viboras que era la empresa de su padre.

Incluso la platica que estaba sosteniendo con el hijo de la mano derecha de su padre le parecia insulsa, el joven de pelo azul y actitud egocentrica le parecia alguien poco deseable; sin embargo su padre le habia obligado a entretener al joven. Mientras ignoraba lo que el le decia vio a lo lejos a uno de los camareros contratados para dicho evento de elite. El joven no le llevaria mas de dos o tres anos de edad, su cabello largo y negro sostenido por un liston negro, y unos ojos ambar que parecian analizar todo lo que sucedia en el ambiente.

Sin darse cuenta hizo contacto visual con aquel hermoso caballero, la chica se sintio sonrojar y reedirigio su mirar a su interlocutor, quien al estar ocupado hablando de sus logros ni se percato que la joven de cabellos blancos lo habia ignorado hace ya varios minutos.

El joven camarero se acerco a ellos con una bandeja con dos copas, una estaba vacia y otra contenia champagne.

-Caballero, desea otra bebida?- ofrecio el joven de cabello negro.

El otro joven no volteo a verlo simplemente tomo la copa de la bandeja.

-Senorita me temo que el caballero tomo la ultima, seria tan amable de acompanarme y con gusto rellenare la suya- comento el joven mirando a la heredera a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, asi estoy bien aun me queda un poco- sonrio la joven senalando el liquido de su copa.

-Me temo que debo insistir dama, su padre me pidio mantenerla bien atendida- suplico el joven extendiendole la mano aun mirandola como tratando de decirle algo con la mirada.

-No es necesario camarero, yo la puedo acompanar- dijo el joven peliazul.

Antes de que el joven retirara su mano la heredera la tomo – no hace falta Neptune enseguida regreso- comento

-Como gustes estare platicando con tu hermana unos momentos- contesto sin inmutarse.

La joven fue con el camarero; sin embargo este la guio al balcon en vez de ir hacia donde se ubicaban las demas bandejas con champagne.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la joven.

-Lo siento por interrumpir mi trabajo, pero se veia muy fastidiada senorita. Regresare a trabajar en seguida- se disculpo el joven.

-Espera, como te llamas?- pregunto la joven.

-Mi nombre es Noir- respondio el joven.

-Yo soy Weiss- comento.

-Lo se senorita Schnee despues de todo fui contratarlo para servirle- dijo Noir.

-No me digas asi, no quiero formalidades. No aguanto este ambiente.- confeso Weiss

-Se refiere a las falsedades con las que se maneja su esfera social? O solo al que generaba el pretendiente que la aburria?- bromeo el joven.

-Creo que ambas- rio un poco. -Te molestaria quedarte unos momentos mas? No quiero regresar- suplico con ojos tristes Weiss.

El joven no sabia que hacer si no regresaba corria el riesgo de perder el trabajo, pero algo le decia que ella necesitaba de el.

-Por supuesto que no, me quedare con usted. Digame que le causa ese mirar triste que siempre porta?- pregunto Noir.

Weiss volteo abruptamente evadiendo la mirada del joven.

-Disculpe no queria incomodarla, solo que es dificil no notarlo, en todos sus retratos su mirada es triste. Perdoneme no fue mi intension mol...- antes de que terminara la oracion fue interrumpido por el ruido de sollozos.

-No te disculpes, es solo que eres el primero que me pregunta algo en relacion a como me siento.- Volteo a ver a Noir -Estoy cansada, es vivir en un mundo de apariencias y de mascaras. Es un constante juicio por parte de todos, tengo que encajar en la descripcion de hija perfecta y de mujer perfecta. Soy solo un titere al servicio del apellido Schnee ya ni siquiera se quien soy al verme al espejo.- confeso entre lagrimas.

El joven no sabia que hacer, quiza si hablaba no la dejaria desahorgarce. Lo unico que se le ocurrio fue abrazar a la joven heredera. Weiss al principio no upo que hacer, pero le regreso el abrazo y comenzo a llorar entre sus brazos. Despues de unos minutos cuando los sollozos de la joven cesaron Noir le dijo.

-No necesitas ser perfecta bajo sus estandares ni bajo los de nadie, solo tu puedes establecer tus limites y tus deseos. Eres una mujer fuerte y hermosa lograras lo que tre propongas solo corta tus ataduras y se libre. Si necesitas ayuda siempre estare a tu lado.-

-Gracias, aunque casi no nos conocemos- respondio Weiss.

-Creo que te conozco mas de lo que te conocen todos ahi dentro- dijo el joven confiado.

Weiss solo sonrio.

-Te vez mas hermosa cuando sonries- comento Noir.

Weiss se sonrojo pero permanecio en silencio.

-Sabes escuche a tu padre comentar que tenia miedo que le robaramos algo- confeso el joven.

-Mi padre y sus ideas lo lamento mucho- se disculpo Weiss antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el joven beso a la heredera suavemente en los labios, al pricipio ella no sabia como reaccionar pero a los pocos segundos respondio el beso. Al separarse el joven comento – Tenia razon quiza no le robe a el, pero fue un gusto robar ese tesoro de tus labios-.

Weiss sonrio y abrazo a Noir.

-Cuando termines de trabajar esperame en la puerta- le susurro al oido.

Weiss se separo de el y camino hacia la entrada de la mansion, volteo a ver a Noir y le guino un ojo.

El joven se sonrojo y entro junto con ella .

Definitivamente esta no era una fiesta como las de siempre y no terminaria maldiciendo esta noche como lo habia hecho con tantas otras.


End file.
